


Times Forgoten

by Kyveli



Series: Before the Fall [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Barow Dens, F/M, Light Angst, Mount Hyjal, Mystery, Nordrassil, Please Review, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyveli/pseuds/Kyveli
Summary: Maeiv and Illidan may not remember it, but their time at the Barrow Ends prison was not as boring and uneventful as they thought it was.This is a Prequel of: "Before the Fall".Adult situations. Non-Canon, AU.





	Times Forgoten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Warcraft, except for my own original characters.
> 
> Author's Note: After I read the "Illidan" story by William King, I was thrilled by the way he developed my favorite Warcraft Character. However, I was not happy that Illidan just ignored Maiev after he imprisoned her in the Warden's Cage, so I started writing the "Before the Fall" story where he pays her a visit after he returned from Nathreza. But after I posted the second chapter of that story, I realized that by including another OFC from another story, I contradicted something in "Before the Fall". So I wrote, "Times Forgotten" to rectify that mistake and make it "cannon" again. Sorry, if I sound confusing.

Mt. Hyjal, Two Thousand Years before the fall of the Black Temple

Fandral Staghelm

"So when were you planning on telling me that you've been involved with Astarii Starseeker for years, Fandral?", Maiev hissed at the Druid trying very hard not to beat him to a pulp for playing her like a fool for months.

"Now Maiev, there's no reason for you to become this upset, she means nothing to me. Tyrande and Malfurion insisted that I should start courting her after my grieving period was over.", Staghelm raised his hands.

"Oh really? Cause it seems to me that I'm just here to spice things up for you", Maiev scoffed and stared out the window at the World Tree. 'It figures, I finally become involved in a serious relationship with a respectable member of our society, only to discover that he's is already seeing someone else. Did anyone warn me about him a year ago? No. They just sat back and laughed as the Huntress became the other woman for Shando Staghelm. How was I supposed to know that he was also courting another female? I spend half of my time under Mt. Hyjal, and the other half chasing criminals all around Kalimdor. I never stay in Nordrassil for too long, I didn't know that he goes straight to Astarii whenever he wakes up from the Emerald Dream. Except for this time when he met me. I knew nothing about that Druid until I stumbled upon him when I visited Malfurion at Moonglade for his millennial update on his brother, and Fandral had just woken up. And he played me like a fool. Thank Elune that as soon as Broll Bearmantle discovered his deception, he came to inform me.', she flinched away from Fandral who tried to embrace her from behind.

"You have to understand that I hardly ever see her anymore. Not since I met you did I want to call on her. It's just that it was expected of me to visit her on occasion and be seen with her, it's not my fault that every time I set foot in her chambers, she jumps my bones.", Fandral smirked at the thought of two gorgeous females hot and heavy for him. A slap from Maiev brought him back to reality. ' I shouldn't have said the last part aloud.', he realized.

"I suppose I deserved that. Please, my love. I'm trying to announce to her as gently as I can that I no longer wish to be involved with her. To inform her that I'm head over heals for the most beautiful Elven female to have ever set foot on Kalimdor since Azshara would just break her heart. She is so sensitive and Tyrande is very protective over her. If she finds out that I've been calling on you as well, she'll destroy me. That is why it's taking me so long to distance myself from Astarii. She'll slowly grow tired of me neglecting her, and she'll start looking for another potential mate. Perhaps Broll will finally get his wish and she will notice him. But that doesn't mean that we can't continue seeing each other. Touch each other. Kiss each other. Make love to each other.", he whispered huskily and moved forward in an attempt to kiss her. Only for his nose to meet with Maeiv's fist.

"Do you think that after what you did to me I will ever allow you to touch me again? The Betrayer now has a better chance making love to me than you have, Fandral Staghelm! If you ever come near me again, I'll rip your balls out and shove them down your throat!", Maiev snarled and stormed out of his house. Fandral scrambled himself from the floor, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

'She broke my nose, that mad female actually broke my beautiful nose.', he whimpered in pain as he set the broken bones in their place and cast several healing spells. 'So she'd rather bed Illidan from now on, instead of me? Well wish granted, my beautiful Warden.', he growled and rummaged through his alchemy cabinet. He grinned when he discovered the vial he was looking for.

Staghelm transformed into a bird and flew towards the Barrow Dens. He knew that Maeiv was riding to the prison on her sabertooth, it will take her hours before she arrived there. Fandral landed behind some bushes and transformed into his cat form, stealthed, and proceeded towards the gate. He walked past the watchers quite easily and moved down to the bowels of the notorious prison. It took him an hour before he reached his destination. At the bottom of the cavernous maze that was the Barrow Dens, far away from the other cells and their prisoners, isolated from the world and every sentient being, besides the Watchers, lay the cell of Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer. The bane of the Kaldorei, the shame of the Stormrage clan, the Arch-Nemesis of Maiev Shadowsong. It had been eight thousand years since Fandral saw Illidan. Not since he was dragged by a dozen warriors out of the court chambers, bound from head to tow in arcane shackles, kicking and screaming that one day they will all be praying to him as if he were a god to save them from the Legion. The Betrayer hadn't changed at all since then.

'It appears that the Aspects' gift of immortality included him as well. I wonder why.', he glared at the unsuspecting Demon Hunter who was pacing his cell brooding. Fandral knew Maiev's routine very well. She always woke up at sundown, ate a light breakfast, trained with her sisters and did her rounds. The Betrayer's wing was always the last one she visited and she would spend hours meticulously checking all the wards around his cell for any sign of tampering. The Betrayer would occasionally try to interact with her, either by attempting to start a conversation or just tease her, whistle or make worg howls, the way young males make at their female peers. But she always ignored him and ordered her Wardens to do the same, much to Illidan's dismay, who craved for any kind of contact with another sentient being. Fandral knew for a fact, that though Maiev had a good nature, she did have a mean and cruel streak in her that she reserved only for the undeserving ones. And Illidan Stormrage was at the top of her list. The Druid knew that Maeiv would return to the Dens, change into her uniform, get a debriefing from Naisha and then start her rounds. That meant that she would be here at dawn. He would be ready by then. He was an alchemist by profession, he knew that the potion he concocted was very potent, but a very slow reactant. He poured it on the ground around Illidan's cell, it will slowly react with the oxygen and be ready by the time Maeiv arrived. And then she will get what she deserved. Fandral knew that there was no chance in fel that Maiev would ever miss a round and not visit the Betrayer's cell, so he did not feel the need to remain any longer than necessary. By the time he "prowled" out of the prison, he saw Maiev walking out of the stables.

'Excellent. Consider this a parting gift, Huntress.', he smirked, run towards the forest, transformed into a bird and flew towards Nordrasil to visit Astarii.

* * *

Maiev

To say that Maeiv was furious was an understatement. She felt betrayed, humiliated, and used by that sack of hot air. Why didn't she see this coming, why was she swayed by a smile and a few flattering words, why did she give herself completely to that liar who was just filling his time between his visits to the Emerald Dream with her, and paving the road for his political career with Astarii. She had half a mind paying a visit to the Priestess and inform her about what her beloved had been up to this past year, but decided that she better heard it from Broll and cry on his shoulder. Perhaps she will find comfort in the arms of the kind and very honorable Druid instead of the lying cheating Fandral Staghelm. She knew that Broll fancied Astarii for years, he will take care of her.

"She'll be fine, it should be me I should be worrying about. Tyrande has Malfurion, Astarii will soon have Broll, Jarod has Shalasyr, even Naisha and the rest of my sisters found someone, brief as the males' visits from the Emerald Dream are, but where does that leave me? Where will I find some comfort, who will fill the void of my heart in the cold of the night now that Fandral was weighed, measured and found wanting? Am I destined to spend all eternity alone deep within Hyjal with the Betrayer as the only adult Elven male company? Some company he is! When he doesn't pace his cell or tries to get my attention, he sleeps for centuries at a time. Oh, I remember well the first time he did that. He gave me quite a scare.", she shook her head as she thought about the exact moment when she realized that she hadn't seen the Betrayer move from his sleeping position in months.

* * *

_Barrow Dens, seven and a half thousand years before the fall of the Black Temple._

_It had been five hundred years since Illidan was dragged into his cell in arcane chains. For centuries he roared curses and oaths about his brother, the Druids, the rebel Highborn and everyone involved in the decision to imprison him for all eternity. He tested the integrity of his cell nonstop, searching for any kind of weakness that would allow him to escape. Maiev watched him like a hawk as he chanted spell upon spell, incantation after incantation, drew runes on the floor of his cell with his own blood and tried to activate them. To no avail though. Malfurion may have been the one who caught him off guard and trapped him long enough for the Highborn Sentinels to place arcane shackles on his hands and feet, but it was Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Magisters who designed the cell and cast the spells that made it impervious to any kind of magic, kept him alive and made it impossible for him to escape it. When Illidan finally realized that, he howled in rage for weeks, banging his fists on the cell door so hard that he_ broke his wrists and knuckles and _painted the door red with his blood. He destroyed everything within his cell and attempted to take his own life by banging his head on the iron door repeatedly, but only managed to give himself a concussion and pass out. When he finally woke up a week later, he began pacing his cell like a large panther, watching the Wardens' every move, shouting abuse towards them. In retaliation, Maiev removed the guards from the wing and extinguished all the sconces, leaving him in complete darkness for a month. When she returned and lit them up, she found him sleeping peacefully on his cot. She didn't realize that something was wrong until a few months later when she realized that he hadn't moved at all during all that time. She panicked._

_'Did he discover a way to take his own life? Is he ill? He is my responsibility, nothing can happen to him under my watch, I won't allow it.', she blinked into his cell and started to shake him. No response. She dug deep into her mind to recall all the diagnostic and healing techniques she learned in her youth when she was a novice Priestess in the service of Elune. She tried them all but discovered nothing alarming. Her diagnostic spells told her that he was just sleeping._

_'Can he do that? Can he sleep for that long just like the Druids, and if he can, where does he go? Well, definitely not the Emerald Dream, he's not a Druid, he quit when he was still just a novice, clearly, he can't go there, and even if he could, his brother and the other Druids will cast him out. I have to wake him up, I have to know what he's up to, I have to make sure that he's not up to something sinister.', and with that thought in mind, she did the unthinkable. Something she swore that she would never do to a prisoner. She slapped him really hard across the face, stealing a "harrumph" from him. She backhanded him even harder and he moaned. Convinced that this was working, she prepared to slap him again, only to find herself trapped in his iron grip._

" _What the fel?...Who the?...How did you?...Why are striking me, woman? Can't you leave me at peace? Why did you wake me?", Illidan growled._

" _You haven't moved in months, Betrayer. I feared that you died or became ill. I needed to discover what's going on. Now unhand me, before I raise the alarm and you suffer the wrath of my Watchers and me.", Maiev snarled._

" _Such concern over my well being! I can't help but feel moved, Warden", Illidan drawled but released Maiev._

" _I am charged with your keeping, Betrayer. It's my duty to ensure that you serve your sentence for all eternity. Nothing more.", Maeiv scoffed._

" _Whatever you say, Warden. As you can see, I am neither dead or ill. I was just sleeping. Now go, and allow me to resume my dreaming, it's not that I have anything better to do in this felhole.", he shrugged and turned his back at Maiev. But the Huntress was having none of that. She wasn't going anywhere until she discovered exactly where Illidan went while he slept._

" _Oh no, you won't, Betrayer. You're not going anywhere until I ensure that you are not up to something.", she growled, removed her gauntlet and placed her palm on his forehead. Illidan had already fallen asleep again. She gently delved into his consciousness and hitchhiked her way into his dream. It was both bizarre and familiar at the same time. She was in Suramar, only it no longer was the majestic and radiant Elven capital she remembered. It was in ruins, the entire city was engulfed in fel fire, its canals were turned green from the fel magma pouring out of the Nighthold, while Infernals fell from the sky. Demons of all kinds were plundering the fallen city, killing everything in sight._

_'Mother Moon, what is this? Why is he dreaming about the destruction of Suramar? Is this what he was hoping for, or is it just a nightmare? And where is he?', she wondered. She was standing at the Grand Promenade, close to the main gate, on the road that connected the capital with Black Rook Hold. She knew that half way to Lord Ravencrest's fortress, at the border between Suramar and Val'sharah, was the Moon Guard Stronghold. ' Could the Betrayer be there? He spent a substantial portion of his life as a Moon Guard Sorcerer, perhaps he feels that it was his home. Well I might as well start my search there.', she shrugged and looked for a mount that could ease her transportation there. It was, after all, a week's walk to the stronghold, and she wasn't planning on staying that long into the Betrayer's mind. The moment she thought about a mount, Sheeva, her trusted sabertooth appeared at her side._

_'Of course, this is a dream. Anything I think will just materialize.", she chuckled and mounted the great cat._

" _Such a good girl!", she whispered as she stroked behind the beast's ear. "Now take me to the Moon Guard Stronghold.", Sheeva purred in response and run full speed towards the massive compound. It was dusk when she arrived. It was surrounded by an enormous purple domed shield, Maiev tested it and discovered that she could pass through it. 'It's to keep only the demons out I suppose', she shrugged and begun to explore the stronghold. It was dark when she saw light coming out of a building at the very top of the hill. She nudged Sheeva to climb the long stairwell and ten minutes later she reached the gate of the building. She pushed the double doors and stepped into the interior of what she realized was a Mage tower. Stacks of tomes were floating all around her, bookcases covered the walls, packed with more magical tomes she presumed. Scrying orbs could be found in the corners and magical runes glowed purple on the floor, ceiling and in the air. She jumped out of her skin when something tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with a giant mechanical servant._

" _Pardon me, miss. Is there something I can help you with?", it asked in a prissy, barely masculine voice._

" _Yes, I'm looking for Illidan Stormrage. Do you know where I can find him?", she eyed the construct with suspicion, she didn't trust anything empowered by arcane magic._

" _This way, please. Captain Stormrage is at the observatory.", the servant pointed towards the stairs and motioned at Maiev to follow him. The Warden nodded and followed him. 'Captain Stormrage! So he's dreaming about the time when he still served our people. Curious!', after several flights of stairs, they finally arrived at the observatory. There in the middle of it, looking through a large telescope and drawing symbols on a piece of parchment was a young Elven male, barely out of his teens, with dark blue hair tied into a neat ponytail. He was wearing grayish green slacks and was bare footed and chested of course. 'For someone who consorted with the Highborn for almost three thousand years, he dresses more like a Druid than a Mage', she snorted and followed the servant._

" _Excuse me, master. You have a visitor. A fair lady has requested an audience.", the servant bowed and addressed_ the young Elf _in reverence. Then he bowed again and back stepped towards the door._

" _I told you a million times that I'm not your master, Trilliax. Xavius, that sadistic duplicitous bastard is gone and can no longer hurt you. Just call me Illidan.", the Sorcerer turned his head and frowned at Maiev, who gasped upon the site of the extremely handsome young Elf with the golden eyes._

" _What are you doing here, Warden? Can't a person find some peace even in his dreams?", he growled._

" _You are my prisoner, Betrayer. I have to ensure that you are not doing something sinister and put an end to whatever schemes you are planning.", she growled back._

" _Prey tell, what can I possibly do in my dreams that will have any kind of effect in the real world? Am I going to design a weapon of mass destruction and unleash it upon Mt. Hyjal? Will I develop a plague and infect you all? Will I summon the Legion in my dream and somehow bring it to Azeroth? This is just a lucid dream, my sanctuary and safe haven where I can exercise my mind and calm my spirit, it is the only way for me to prevent myself from succumbing to madness. I finally realized that there is no way for me to escape from your prison until my "dear" brother decides that I had enough. I cannot grow old and I cannot die. You never permitted me any books or parchments, inks, and quills, so I cannot stimulate my mind. All I can do while I'm awake is pace my cell and practice my Demon Hunter techniques in that limited space. But here, I can do so much more. I can study, run experiments, make scientific discoveries and travel around Suramar, Val'sharah and Azhuna whenever I get bored. I can even hunt, fish and grow a garden. I also venture to the Capital for weeks at a time and kill as many demons as my heart desires. So tell me, Warden, why in Elune's name should I not dream and come to this place? Whatever I do here has absolutely no consequences in the real world, I am certain that Malfurion will have no objections about me dreaming like he does in the Emerald Dream. Watch me all you like, but allow me to visit my sanctuary. I am certain that you don't want to have to deal with a raving lunatic for all eternity. I will awake on occasion and for very long periods at a time in order to stimulate my body as well and suffer of course from the isolation that your prison so generously provides, so you won't have to worry that I am not "paying for my crimes" against our people and your brother. So please Warden, I am asking you not as your prisoner but as a fellow Elf. Leave me in peace.", there was so much raw emotion and desperation in his voice and eyes, that the seasoned Warden relented._

" _Very well, Betrayer. I see no harm in you going into hibernation like the Druids do. I'd rather have a complacent prisoner, than a raving lunatic. Sleep all you like. This is the last time I'll ever speak to you. I see no real reason for another conversation.", she willed herself to leave the dream and opened her eyes in Illidan's cell. He was laying on his side, fast asleep. Maiev pulled his blanket over his sleeping form – the last act of kindness towards him – and blinked out of the cell. 'At least things will become much easier from now on. Now more roars and howls of rage, no more curses and insults, and no more teasing my Wardens and myself.', she shrugged and returned to her chambers._

_Illidan grinned mischievously as soon as Maiev disappeared. With a flick of his wrist, a platter of mana delicacies and a goblet of wine materialized in front of him on a table that wasn't there a moment ago._

" _Of course I failed to mention that I can use magic_ here _with wild abandon. Not to worry though, little Huntress. I am planning on using it to destroy the Legion just like I always had, though none of you believe me. No matter, a time will come that you will bow at my feet and beg me to save you. And I will finally say that I told you so.", he smirked and took a large bite out of his mana cake._

_"Mmmmm...devine...food...oh soooo glorious food...and wine of course!", he closed his eyes and savored the taste of food and alcohol, the two other things he craved for while holed up in that accursed prison besides magic, water, and sex of course. "Food and drinks are easy to conjure, females though is a whole different matter. For now, at least. Seems that I'll continue my exclusive relationship with my left hand.", he shrugged._

* * *

Barrow Dens, two thousand years before the fall of the Black Temple.

It was past midnight when the Barrow Dens became visible. Maiev nudged Sheeva to increase her speed and an hour later she was walking out of the stables. Her watchers saluted her as she passed by and headed towards her chambers to change into her uniform. 'No more pretty, frilly dresses for you, Maiev. They're for silly little girls, not seasoned warriors.', she took one last look at the mirror. Two days ago she was very eager to wear the long white dress with the low cut and thin silver straps, decorated with silver stars and crescent moons along its length. They matched those weaved throughout her hair. She chose to let it fall free down her hips, the way Fandral preferred it. Oh, how he complimented her dress and hairstyle, told her that she was the most beautiful female he had ever set his eyes upon before he made love to her. Only to have her heart broken the very next evening when Broll Bearmantle called on her, while Fandral was at the tavern to bring them some food, and informed her about his duplicity. And all fel broke lose. 'Now that's more like me', she decided as she put on her helm, ready to check on her prison.

Maiev finally arrived at the Betrayer's cell around dawn. He was pacing his cell just like she left him two days ago. He didn't spare her a glance then, but now he stopped in his tracks and stared at her up and down. He frowned and tilted his head.

"You're distressed, Warden", he stated without expecting a reply from her. Maiev stopped checking the wards and stared at him in disbelief.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Betrayer?", she demanded. Illidan raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect her to answer him.

"You spoke to me, you must really be distressed", he replied.

"Answer my question, Betrayer.", Maiev growled.

"From your aura. It's different, a blinding color of red rather than the usual white. You are seething with rage, something awful must have happened to rattle your cage like that. I wonder, was one of your watchers harmed in any way? Did a prisoner escape from your care? Were you assigned a difficult case that requires you to leave for a very long time? Were you reassigned? Are you leaving the Dens forever? Come now, Warden. Do tell.", he smirked at her. Maiev snarled and blinked into his cell. Illidan took a step back, surprised. Not in eight thousand years had she ever done that.

" It is of no concern to you what happens outside this cell, Betrayer. You are a prisoner here, nothing more. What makes you think that I will divulge to you any kind of information that involves my Watchers and me?", she growled as she moved to stand toe to toe with him. Maiev was a very tall female, she was a head shorter than Illidan, and that's saying something, since Illidan was amongst the tallest Kaldorei in Kalimdor, though unlike his "brothers" he was not lanky but rather very muscular. Before he reached adulthood and was transformed by Sargeras, the younger of the Stormrage twins was very stocky and shorter compared to his peers but grew very tall by the time he reached the age of five thousand years and became even more muscular. Sargeras' gift increased his size even more. Now, he stared down at Maeiv with a look of pure shock and curiosity in his handsome face about her odd behavior. Her close proximity was doing things to him, things long forgotten but constantly craved. He felt hot all of a sudden but didn't dare step away from her, lest he lost all those reawakened pleasant sensations.

Maiev was beside herself, her rage about Fandral's betrayal may have toned down to anger and annoyance at the Betrayer, however, she now felt something else. Something quite different, but very pleasant. All of a sudden her armor felt too hot and restricting, she needed to get rid of it before she burst into flames. With one swift movement, she removed her helm and shook her high ponytail free from its confines.

"Mother Moon", Illidan gasped. "You're very beautiful!", he dared to trace a finger down her cheek and she didn't protest. Emboldened, he run his fingers through her silky white ponytail, she closed her eyes at that and sighed as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a prisoner to be this intimate with his Warden. He felt the heat spreading from his lower abdomen, trickles of sweat formed on his forehead and his nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of arousal that emanated despite the layers of armor she was wearing. 'I have to help her out of it, she will burn to ash if I don't', he reasoned and proceeded to help her remove it. Plates and weapons soon piled the floor she was now standing before him in her gray cotton leggings and top, chest heaving and breath quickening as she took in his beautiful form.

Illidan marveled at the wild beauty before him, she stunned him in every way possible, not only was she the most beautiful female he had ever seen since Azshara, but her body was forcing all his blood to concentrate at his loins. His leather trousers felt painfully tight. All he wanted to do was bend her over his cot and fuck her brains out, but he controlled himself. He wanted to explore every nook and cranny of her body, he wanted to taste her and drink in her scent. He reached behind her head and carefully loosened the strap and the small braid that kept her long white hair in place. He run his fingers through them and straightened them down her back. They reached her hips and felt like silk under his touch. Maiev copied his movement and released his long hair from the messy high ponytail. His black mane went past his waist. They stared at each other in awe. Here they were, two Elves so completely different in appearance, moral beliefs and powers, but ready to become one.

"Warden...", Illidan whispered.

"Betrayer...", Maiev replied as Illidan cupped her face and captured her lips. She moaned and melted in his touch. Illidan pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her, while the other traced her spine and ended behind her head steadying her in place as he deepened the kiss. Maiev snaked her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hand leave her waist to slowly traveled down her body. His clever hand traced the soft skin under her top and cupped her breast. His thumb begun to draw lazy circles around her nipple and then rolled it between his fingers, making Maiev moan even louder. Illidan pulled her top off and grinned upon the sight of the perfect pair, he eased her on his cot and kissed her again, while his hands explored her body, inch by inch. They were soon replaced by his mouth, he kissed, licked and nipped every nook and cranny he found, rendering the poor Huntress into a whimpering puddle of jelly. Illidan was not fairing any better than Maiev. He felt like he was about to explode, but he hadn't felt the warmth of a female writhing under him in eight thousand years and was determined to savor every single moment of it. Especially now that he had the Warden in his arms, he was going to make her regret ignoring him for this long. 'She will melt into a puddle of primal want upon a mere sight of me from this moment onwards', he vowed to himself.

His mouth captured a nipple and twirled his tongue around it, while his hand teased the other one, stealing more whimpers from her. The other hand traveled between her legs and pressed at her special spot over her cloth leggings. She moaned and arched her back at him, asking for more. He obliged while his mouth and hand switched nipples. Despite being trapped in a whirlpool of primal passion, Maeiv had the sense to turn her head and bite Illidan's pillow when she came, stifling thus her scream. Illidan grinned and moved his mouth to her navel. He kissed her toned abdomen twirled his tongue around her belly button, while his hand moved inside her leggings and found her heated core. He pushed his middle finger inside her, while his thumb teased her bud. Though Maiev was still recovering from her orgasm she gasped and moaned. Illidan moved his mouth to her pelvis and nipped at the bone, while his other hand drew circles around her belly button. He began to move his middle finger inside her, slowly in the beginning and Maiev's hands grabbed his hair and pulled. His index finger joined the middle one and increased the pace, while his thumb expertly threw the Huntress over the edge for the second time in a matter of moments. Maiev had pulled the pillow from her head and practically stuffed it in her mouth, in order to prevent the entire prison from bursting into Illidan's wing when she climaxed.

"No one can hear your screams down here, Warden. You said so yourself to your sisters years ago when I was in my raging phase.", Illidan grinned at her as he removed her leggings and placed her long toned legs over his shoulders.

"Can't be too cautious", she panted as she returned back to Azeroth. She didn't stay there for long, Illidan's mouth was on her other lips and was doing things to her, things that she never imagined the Betrayer capable of doing. She always considered him to be a very selfish individual, but now he was going to great lengths to pleasure her. He kissed, licked and nipped at her nether regions until Maiev threw her head back, arched her back, curled her toes and screamed. Illidan felt male pride fill his chest and removed his trousers. He positioned himself in front of her again and entered her while she was still in the throes of ecstasy. She opened her eyes and stared at him in awe when she felt his size. He winked at her and captured her mouth as he increased his pace, throwing her over the edge again. He almost came the moment he entered her, he spent too much time pleasuring her, ignoring his urgent need and now he feared that he will embarrass himself in front of the Warden.

Despite the way he felt, he gritted his teeth and pressed on, determined to bring Maiev over the edge again before he allowed himself to go. He lifted her legs once more over his shoulders and his thrusts became harder and faster, sending Maiev again to the throws of ecstasy. Illidan was close now, so he flipped her over and pulled her hips up before entering her again. He drilled her even harder and faster, reaching new depths with each thrust stealing more cries from her. He was almost there but decided to give the Warden one more gift. The Demon Hunter reached between her legs and teased her nub, while his other hand gently smacked her perfect rear. Maiev was resting on her elbows holding on the pillow for dear life, she no longer cared if she could be heard or not by her subordinates, she has never felt this way in her life. The Betrayer was the best she had ever had, Fandral didn't hold a candle to him. She was close again and could sense that Illidan was close as well, she moved against him and helped him reached his climax as she reached hers.

" **ILLIDAN!",** she screamed as she threw her head back.

" **MAIEV!",** Illidan roared as he spilled eight thousand years worth of seed inside her womb and then collapsed on top of her. He quickly moved to her side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple.

"How are you faring, Huntress?", he whispered as he stroked her damp hair.

"Extremely well. You took really good care of my needs. I feel like I should return the favor.", she grinned and straddled him, ready to explore his body, by starting with his tattoos. It was past midday when they collapsed into each other's arms exhausted. There was no surface, horizontal or vertical that they didn't use during their frantic coupling. Illidan fell asleep straight away, holding Maiev possessively into his arms. She was spooned against him, trapped within his iron grip, his hot breath tickled the back of her neck. She felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her back as he fell deeper into his slumber.

For the first time in her life, Maiev felt at peace in Illidan's embrace, never in her dreams did she expect to find comfort in the arms of a villain. But here she was and there was no place in Azeroth that she would rather be. But she also had her duties, and that meant that she needed to return to the surface and check on her Watchers. Illidan had finally loosened his grip on her, so she slowly disentangled herself from him. She stood up and put her clothes and armor back on very quietly. She did her best to braid her ponytail as well as she could without a mirror and turned to grab her helm. And saw the sleeping form of the Betrayer. He didn't look at all sinister anymore but rather like a fallen angel. His head was tilted towards her, his long hair was sprawled on the pillow, he had lost his blindfold during their lovemaking, she noticed that he had long black eyelashes. She pulled his blanket over his sleeping form. 'So much for vowing never to do anything nice for him again', she shook her head and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. And then with a sigh, she put her helm back on and blinked out of the cell.

It took her an hour to reach the main prison 'No wonder no one heard us, I never realized how far away this wing was from the rest of the prison until now.', she chuckled inwardly, and nodded at the Watchers' salutes as she walked past them. By the time she reached her chambers she felt that she was about to collapse from fatigue. She bumped into Naisha and informed her that she decided to sleep for a couple of days because she suspected that she was coming down with a cold. She left her in charge of the prison while she recuperated. Naisha accepted the duty without question, she knew how responsible Maiev was, if she said that she was ill, then that's what she was. Maiev walked into her chambers and quickly removed all her armor and stepped into her bath chamber. When she felt that she was thoroughly clean, she put on a simple cotton nightgown and collapsed in her bed. When she woke up two days later, she had no memory of her passionate encounter with the Betrayer. And neither did Illidan, who upon waking from his two-day long nap, had absolutely no clue why he was naked. Deciding that he had a very vivid wet dream, one that probably involved Tyrande of course, he put his trousers back on, re-tied his ponytail and blindfold and then went back to sleep, returning to his lucid dream for two centuries.

* * *

When Fandral returned to his home, it was with his tail between his legs. Astarii had finally discovered that he was seeing another female and refused to even speak to him. Tyrande decreed that he was no longer welcome at the temple, and a messenger from Malfurion informed him that he was expected to return to the Emerald Dream as soon as he arrived in Moonglade.

'Well at least Maiev was put in her place...haha!", he pulled the potion vial from his pocket and kissed it. And then he realized his mistake. He had used the large vial instead of the small one, the potion did what it was supposed to do as a very powerful aphrodisiac, but it also had a side effect. It caused amnesia if taken at large dosages. The users will have no memory of what they did while under its influence.

" **CRAP!",** he roared at the top of his lungs scaring the flock of crows perched around his tree house, causing them to fly away. There was nothing more he could do at the moment, but pack up his things and fly to Moonglade.

"One day, I will finally get what I deserve!", he vowed and returned to the Emerald Dream.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, two months had passed since the Betrayer returned to his Lucid Dream, and things were very quiet at the Barrow Dens. Too quiet for Maeiv's taste. She shouldn't be complaining really, not since she felt so weak nowadays and was plagued with bouts of nausea in the mornings.

"I know that I'm not with child, there's no possible way, Fandral and I used protection, there must be another reason for this.", But her diagnostic spells confirmed it. She was eight weeks pregnant. "How can this be? Has my Priestly spellcasting become so rusty, that I can't even cast a birth control spell on myself? Are Fandral's spells just as useless?", she asked the stunned Naisha.

The younger Warden held her tongue and merely shrugged and nodded her head in sympathy. What could she do? Should she inform her commanding officer that she was probably carrying the Betrayer's child? No, that would be suicide. No matter how close of a friend Naisha had become to Maiev, if she told her that, the Huntress would surely kill her. Naisha couldn't build the nerve to tell Maiev that she became concerned when the Huntress failed to return to the main prison at the usual hour and run down to Illidan's cell, fearing the worse. But when she stepped into the Betrayer's wing she was shocked by what she witnessed. At the far side of the long corridor leading to the cell, the Betrayer had the Huntress pinned up against the door and was moving inside her in wild abandon. And Maiev was enjoying every single moment of it. They were kissing, Illidan was grunting and growling her name over and over again, while Maiev was whimpering and moaning his. Naisha blushed bright red, covered her face and run back up to the surface. She didn't stop running until she reached her chambers and locked the door behind her. She leaned her back at the door and sank to the floor.

"Lady Maiev and the Betrayer. The Betrayer is screwing lady Maiev. And she was enjoying it. A lot! This has to be some kind of a trick. But the Betrayer is now incapable of casting any spells, even the most simple ones. He couldn't have bewitched her, right? He can no longer use any of his powers. And he lacks the materials to brew a potion. So it must have been an outside job. Someone wanted this to happen, but who? I have to return to the cell and look for clues after Lady Maiev returns. I will get to the bottom of this. I swear.", hours later she bumped into Maiev who informed her that she wasn't feeling well and was taking two days off. 'curiouser and curiouser', Naisha raised her eyebrow as the door slammed behind Maiev's back.

She run down to Illidan's wing and discovered that he was fast asleep. 'Good, he doesn't need to see this', she started to look for any clues outside his cell. She didn't discover anything suspicious except for a few drops of a red liquid in a dent on one of the stone tiles next to the door. Naisha removed a handkerchief from her pocket soaked it with the liquid and then run to her room to examine it. She was an alchemist like most Priestesses so she knew exactly which reagents to use in order to identify the nature of the potion. Two days later, she had her answer. "Curse of the Succubi", a powerful aphrodisiac. Very potent, a slow reactant with a very convenient side effect. It rendered the users amnesic about the event if consumed in large dosages. The perfect rape drug!

'Who? Who in Elune's name would do such a thing to lady Maiev? Who would hate her so much that they wanted her to sleep with the Betrayer? I have already ruled him out, he lacks the resources, and no one outside his cell would ever assist him. I cannot tell Lady Maiev about all of this, it would devastate her. No one can know, it would ruin her reputation.', she decided and went to meet Maiev, who had just returned to her duties. She didn't appear to remember anything, she continued to perform her duties the way she always did. She did, however, inform Naisha about Fandral's antics.

'He's the culprit, he did this to her. It has to be him! He's an alchemist as well', she asked for Maiev's permission to travel to Nordrassil to visit a friend, and the Huntress was more than happy to reward her loyal subordinate and best friend with a much-deserved leave. Naisha discovered that Fandral returned to the Emerald Dream soon after she arrived at the Elven capital.

'Good, this will make things much easier for me.', she broke into his tree house the very same day and rummaged through his potions storeroom discovering several vials of the aphrodisiac. And on the floor close to the wall she found the shards of a large broken vial. She picked one up and sniffed it. The same potent smell as the potion.

'Guilty as charged! Lady Maiev discovers that he was cheating on her, she informs him that she would rather sleep with the Betrayer than ever letting him touch her again, breaks his nose, and storms off. She has a land mount, she hates flying, but Fandral is a Druid and can transform into a bird and fly at the Dens in a matter of minutes. He uses the prowler cat form, sneaks into the prison and pours the potion around the Betrayer's cell. The potion is a slow reactant, so by the time Lady Maiev returned from Nordrassil and went to check on the Betrayer after she finished her rounds - eight thousand years, the same routine, everyone close to her knew about it- the potion had infiltrated the air and was ready to take effect. She and the Betrayer breath it and they jump on each other like two worgs in heat. But Fandral made a mistake, he used too much of the potion, and Maiev doesn't remember sleeping with the Betrayer, and neither does he. Staghelm should be punished for this, but how? How can I go after him, while protecting Lady Maiev's reputation at the same time? I have to plan very carefully about how I will punish him. He's in the Emerald Dream right now, I have plenty of time.', she sneaked out of the tree house and went to visit her gentleman friend. Two months later the plot thickened. Maiev was expecting the Betrayer's child. And she can never know about it. She watched the Huntress as she paced the length of her chambers.

"What am I supposed to do now, Naisha? I will keep the child of course, but I cannot raise it. Not when I have a prison to run and a Betrayer to watch. The child will be taken to a temple as soon as it's born. But where should I go until then? Who will help me with the delivery?", Maiev asked her friend.

"I know the perfect place for you to stay while you're pregnant. I own a small cottage by the sea, at the very edge of Ashenvale, close to the Stonetalon Mountains. It belonged to my family since before the Sundering, I visit it often when I'm on leave, an old couple looks after it while I'm gone. I'll write a letter for them that you will take with you. They will help you, and I'll come when the time comes. I will take the infant to the temple in Astranaar, the Priestesses with take good care of it.", Naisha reassured her. Maeiv sighed and hugged her friend. She could always count on her.

"Very well, I will leave tomorrow. When the time of the birth is near, leave Cordana in charge. She is very skilled and responsible, I believe that she should be rewarded for it. I have to pack my things now.", Maiev rummaged through her wardrobe. Simple loose fitting dresses only. No need for plates and leather. Naisha helped her pack and composed the letter to the couple, explaining the situation. She did, of course, keep Maiev's identity a secret, the Huntress chose the alias Illiana Shadowstorm.

'Could she be possibly beginning to remember? Is her subconscious trying to tell her something? Does she harbor feelings for the Betrayer beneath all that hatred? Or is it just a coincidence that she chose a name and family name so similar to his? No matter, if she likes those names, so be it. I will respect her wishes.', Naisha arranged for Maiev to be transported to the other side of the continent via a carriage to make her trip more comfortable. Sheeva would travel next to it. The young Warden was confident that Astranaar was far enough from Nordassil to raise any suspicions. No one knew or will even recognize Maiev, and in the off chance that the infant resembled the Betrayer, she was confident that no one remembered how he looked like anymore. Even if the child was born with golden eyes, people will never make the connection. Most of the Kaldorei either believed that he had died long ago, or don't remember him at all.

Maiev arrived at the cottage a week later. The couple was surprised but welcomed her nonetheless. It was a beautiful place, the warden enjoyed her stay. The scenery was breathtaking, both the sea and the mountain range behind the cottage were simply idyllic. She could totally see herself living there and raising her child away from everything and everyone.

'But that means that you'll never see the Betrayer again. Are you prepared to do that, Maiev? Will you entrust someone else to watch him? I know that Naisha and Cordana are more than capable of keeping an eye on him, but still. It doesn't feel right for me to burden them with that kind of responsibility. And I will miss them all so much. Even the Betrayer. Especially the Betrayer. What? Where did that come from? Oh, this pregnancy is making me have crazy thoughts.', she shook her head as she sat on a rocking chair on the porch overlooking the sea, enjoying the sunset.

It was so peaceful here, Maiev felt so invigorated, she never slept this well in centuries, except for the times when she has the Dream. Always the same theme. She's in the throws of passion with a male without a face. She can never remember it when she wakes up, all hot, sweaty and bothered. But she was certain that it wasn't Fandral or any of her other previous lovers. All she remembered from the dream was bulging muscles and long black hair. She didn't know that many males with black hair. Her brother had black hair and he was out of the question for obvious reasons. Besides, eww!... She met very few males over the years with black hair, but none of them were that muscular. Black hair was such a rare color in her race. The Betrayer had black hair and rippling bulging muscles just like the male in her dreams, but even the thought that she might be dreaming about him in such a way disturbed her. She decided not to dwell on that matter any longer and concentrate on the impending birth of her child.

Naisha arrived a month before Maiev went into labor, just like she promised. Maiev was overjoyed, the young Warden helped a lot during that time. Especially when she went into labor in the middle of a storm. She was taking a stroll at the beach when the storm hit the coast hard, she was caught in the middle of it, and hadn't it been for her trusted friend and her servants, she would have died. She was carried into the cottage in a really bad state and went straight into labor. Things weren't going well at all. Naisha risked her life to bring a healer and a midwife and helped them bring Illidan's child in the world. A perfect golden eyed, black haired female. Maiev never saw her, she lost consciousness long before the child was born and woke up a day later. Naisha and she agreed that it would be best that she never saw the child because it would have been even more painful for her to be separated from her. She swore the healer and the midwife to secrecy and lied to Maiev about the infant's features when she returned from Astranaar. As soon as the child was born, Naisha flew her to the small Kaldorei town and left the tiny bundle in a special basket for orphaned infants. She rang the chimes and hid. Within moments, a novice Priestess run to the gate and took the child into the temple, cooing at her. Naisha smiled. She knew the baby will have a wonderful life here, the Priestesses loved the children, they will take good care of her. They will not hold it against her that she had golden eyes. The young Warden wrote her name in a note and placed it in the basket before she rang the chimes.

"Illiaev Shadowstorm". Naisha wanted to be able to find the child when she grew up, and even introduce her to her mother when the young Warden finally builds up the courage to tell Maiev about Illiaev's father. That was why she chose to include both of the infant's parents name in her first name and surname. Naisha didn't believe that anyone will ever make the connection. She could be very naive at times.

When Maiev woke up, she cried for hours on end for being separated from her daughter and not even looking at her face before she gave her up. But she couldn't blame Naisha for that. It took her weeks before she fully recovered, but in the end, she pressed on like she always did. A year after she left the Dens, she walked through the gates, nodded at the saluting Wardens and Watchers, went to her chambers, changed into her uniform and started her rounds. She was back home.

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm sure that I made a lot of lore mistakes, I think that Nodrassil was the Kaldorei capital after Suramar was "destroyed" and before Staghelm created Teldrassil and Darnasus was founded. But I could be wrong. The phrase 'curiouser and curiouser' comes from Tolkien's "the Hobit", I think..lol! Trilliax is, of course, the third boss in the Nighthold raid. And everyone knows Naisha and Broll Bearmantle of course. Please review. xD


End file.
